Vapor
by percy44442
Summary: a normal chaos story with a twist. PJO belongs to uncle Rick, not me.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's pov.

Great! Today is Annabeth's birthday; I'm planning to propose to her tonight! I walked down to the beach and started thinking about Nicki, Jade, and Mark. They're the new children of the big 3 with super large egos.

you see, Gaea managed to wake all the monsters in tarturus - even the ones so ancient that most have forgotten about them so they would have a better chance of winning.

I, Nico, and Thalia are the saviors of Olympus. I had single-handedly destroyed half of the giants, and Gaea single-handedly.

Thalia took on the rest of the giants with her brother, Jason, and Nico had battled the remaining titans. Jason died in the final battle with the bane of Zeus, which caused Thalia to go into shock for a quick moment, finally unleashing her anger out on the monsters causing massive destruction to the monster force. The battle was won only because of the older children of the big 3.

You probably guessed that they would be congratulated and treated like heroes.

Sorry, but you're wrong.

The Olympians did that to their younger siblings instead.

All they had done was defeat a baby hellhound! The gods and goddess not including Hestia, Apollo, artemis Hermes and Athena honored _**them**_ as heroes.

They were Nicki Bale, daughter of Hades, Mark Mason, son of Poseidon, and Jade Laden, daughter of Zeus.

Mark snickered at the dead bodies of fallen heroes and called them weaklings.

Nico and I stopped Thalia from killing him just in time, although Mark was hiding under the table like the coward he was.

Then, he crawled out and acted like he was a hero and offered to give autographs. For that act, the Olympians excluding Hestia, Apollo, artemis, Hermes and Athena had turned their backs on the elder children of the Big Three.

"It's ok," I muttered to myself, "I still have Annabeth."

As I walked near the beach, I saw a big crowd and ran towards it to see what's going on. As I pushed through with Nico and Thalia, I almost fainted.

I was about to yell what's going on when _that _happened. while pointing at our siblings, the big 3 gods said," They are now our favorite children and are now the cabin councilors!"

Everyone but Grover, us, Clarisse, Malcolm, Connor, Leo, piper, Travis, and Katie cheered.

"And I approve you relationship!" Poseidon yelled with joy.

I wondered what he was talking about when I looked in horror as _Annabeth _and mark kissed with passion.

How long have she been cheating on me?!

I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest as I stumbled back. My eyes closed tightly as tears streamed down my face.

I sank to my knees as I processed what has just happened. my hands clinched into fists as I unsteadily stood up.

nico turned his head away and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Thalia stood stiff with shock and disbelief as she slowly backed out of the crowd while shaking her head muttering things that I couldn't hear.

Nico, Thalia and I ran away from the crowd, packed our stuff, and left with pure hatred towards camp.

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about Jason.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's pov.

We have been traveling for 4 days and we'll die soon from hunger, and monster attacks. Three kids of the big 3 attract lots of monsters. We all looked awful and that's when 2 hellhounds ran up to us and we were in no shape to fight. This is it I thought, the end. They attacked and one of them bit my leg and I yelled out in pain. Percy killed one but the other managed to bite Thalia on the arm.

That's when a cloaked figure walked up without even glancing at the hounds. I was terrified, she'll get hurt! But as the hellhound attacked, she killed if without even looking at it with a hidden dagger. I took out my sword in case she was an enemy but she showed no signs of attacking. She gracefully walked over and then in a beautiful voice, she said," my name is Midnight, and I'm the commander of the 4th army. I am here to bring you to the void where chaos would like to see you. Please follow me if you wish to come." She then created a portal and stepped through. Did she mean _the _chaos? I looked at Percy and he nodded his head hesitantly. I trusted his judgment so together, we walked into the portal.

Thalia's pov.

Oh my gods did she mean _the _chaos?! I saw Percy nod his head so together, we walked into the portal.

Percy's pov.

I was confused. Did she mean _the _chaos? I think we should follow her because if we stay here, we'll die anyways. I saw Nico and Thalia look at me so I nodded at them to continue and together, we walked in.

_**2 years later**_

Grover's pov.

I miss Percy. Percy, Nico, and Thalia left 2 years ago because of the stupid gods and stupid Annabeth. She is still with Mark and Annabeth is all rude and mean now. She was made the goddess of architecture and mark was made the god of apples. I know, you probably think in crazy, but yeah, he is the god of apples because after _they_ left, Mark became obsessed with apples. He would _try _key word: try to kill anyone who'd harm an apple and ate apples for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When Zeus was about to make him the god of heroes, he asked to be made the god of apples. Leo was made into the god of fire, piper into the goddess of beauty, jade the goddess of clouds, Nicki the goddess of bones, Connor and Travis Stoll are the gods of tricks, pranks, and lies, Clarisse is the goddess of spears and fights, and Chris is the god of normal people. Katie is the goddess of plants, and Will is the god of bow and arrows.

As I walked under a tree, rabbits hopped out from behind the trees and I was scared out of my fur! The rabbits threw carrots at me and I curled up into a ball with my hands over my head. rabbits are so mean! Then, a cloaked figure appeared and scared away all the bunny rabbits. I sighed with relief as I trotted back to camp.

Random solder of chaos's pov.

That was the easiest mission I've ever had. I mean seriously, who gives a quest _that _easy?! Great (note the sarcasm) that means I've completed the quest of saving Grover from a group of rabbits.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's pov.

As I walked through the portal, the amazing sight made me speechless; it was beautiful and better than all the sights on earth. "You like it? If you decide to join, this is where you'll live. I really hope you could join. Please follow me. I'll take you to chaos.' Midnight informed us. I immediately became suspicious and I could tell Percy was too. "If_ you decide to join," _what did she mean by that? Is this Gaea's place? I followed her anyways and soon, she walked through a portal and we followed without hesitation. Might as well follow her since were already here.

We ended up in front of a door that's labeled Chaos's office once we went inside, it didn't look like an office at all! It was 5 times better than Mount Olympus! "Good day. My name is chaos," said a gorgeous man in a suit that has stars, planets, galaxies, etc. on it. It's the universe I realized. "I brought you guys here today to offer you a place in my army. We fight the evil and protect the good. Everyone who joins would start out as a solder and work their way up, but you guys would be an exception. Percy would start as the commander of the 1st army, Thalia would be commander of the 2nd, and Nico would be commander of the 3rd. you'll also get to be fully immortal. You'll gain new terrifying attacks and you'll be able to control your powers 100,000,000 times better than Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. So would you like to join? Here, you'll be loved and we'll NEVER betray you. You'll have a family." "YES!" we all shouted without hesitation. It sounded like a great way to live!

Percy's pov.

"YES!" we all shouted without hesitation. I was pumping with excitement; please tell me this isn't a dream!

Thalia's pov.

"YES!" we all shouted without hesitation. My mind couldn't seem to process that and I don't think this is a dream because my mind isn't that creative. I can't wait to see their arena!

Percy's pov.

"Great! Midnight will individually give each one of you a tour and she will be you couch for now. Now, Stacy will show you to your rooms." Chaos stated with glee. Then, a little 8 or 9 year old came over and said," hi, I'm Stacy! I've been 8 years old for 23 years now! Please follow me." Wow, she's older than me! We followed her and soon came upon 3 big doors. One was black, one was blue, and one was sea green. Cool. "Here is where you'll be staying. There are hand scanners and even if someone makes a fake copy of your hand, it won't open. It also recognizes you voice. I'm guessing you guy already know which one is yours, and if you don't, yours would only open to you so if you went to the wrong one, it won't open. You cannot teleport, shadow travel, and etc. into other people's rooms. Ciao!" with that, she teleported away.

We all went to our rooms and the room was absolutely stunning! It was HUGE, and I have a water bed! I won't even try to describe it. It's too awesome to be described. It's my dream room.

I inspected the floor to find a trap door underneath the rug. I quickly opened it and went down; underneath my room was an aquarium! I saw the feeding area and it was turned to auto. There was also a place where I could enter the water myself and without a second thought, I dived in. the sharks and ocean life immediately greeted me as I greeted them back. I got out and quickly went up again and on the bed was a little present. I opened it to find a sea green watch. I studied it for a moment and saw that I could also talk to others with it, and it has so many extra feature that it would take me years to figure out what they all do. I tried calling Nico and his face popped up on the screen. I waved at him and he waved back. "Hey Perce, how are you doing?" Nico asked. "Fine, see you soon. Bye." I replied. Wow, this is amazing!

Nico's pov.

I walked into my room and it was amazing! I immediately ran to my bed and jumped on. It's been such a long time since I've been on a real bed! I scolded myself for acting so childish. If Thalia and Percy were here, they'll tease me forever! I then felt something underneath me and I quickly hopped of the bed. Oops I was lying on a little wrapped gift box. I grabbed it and quickly opened it as curiosity came over me. I looked to find a black watch. I immediately noticed that I could also talk to others with it, and it has so many extra features! I studied the 1st feature closely and that's when the watch vibrated the screen said that Percy called me and I answered the call. Cool, Percy's face popped up on the screen and he waved at me. I waved back. "Hey Perce, how are you doing?" I asked. "Fine, see you soon. Bye." Percy replied. Wow, this thing is amazing!

Thalia's pov.

Wow. I was speechless, again! I rushed to the bathroom and I opened my walk in closet and almost fainted, again. There was all the cloth I ever wanted and a black cloak like the ones everyone else had. On the left side, was a whole rack of diff. kinds of armor and they were all my style. I squealed in delight but quickly stopped. Oh no, I sounded like an Aphrodite girl!


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's pov.

I almost walked to the aquarium before I got a call on my watch. "Good day, this is Midnight. Please report to the arena for your tour and lessons." With that, she hung up. Great! It's time for lessons. I can't wait to be on the tour! I quickly put on my hood and mist traveled to the arena to go on my tour. I learned mist traveling when chaos gave me better control of water powers. It was as if I knew it the whole time!

_** 5 hours later**_

Ugh training was tough! I could sleep for _10 days_. She's so powerful! Chaos says that I'll be stronger than her after many years of training but I don't think that's true. I mean she's **so **strong!

_**The next day**_

Nico's pov.

Wow! This is so fun! I found out about the Chaos Store and that you could buy stuff there. They have any outfit, TVs, computers, books, weapons, and etc. You buy stuff with Chaos cash and everyone starts out with 1000, I already spent $823. I never knew the computer was so awesome and fun; everything in my computer is Greek so I could read it without a problem. Since I'm a demigod, I've never been on a computer before and this totally rocks.

I was about to go on Google when my watch vibrated. Cool! I got a call. "Good day commander, this is Midnight. Please report to the library for your tour and lessons." Then, she hung up. Wow, my first lesson! I hope she isn't all tough and mean. I hate those kinds of teachers. I wonder what their library looks like. I put on my hood and shadow traveled to the library.

_**5 hours later**_

Oh wow, I'm panting! That was some training although Midnight is pretty nice. Even though she was nice, she still kicked my butt in battle. I learned so much about battle that I think my brain is going to explode! I wonder what we'll do tomorrow…..

_**The next day**_

Thalia/Sky's pov.

Yes! I just passed level 26 in the hunting game I bought from the Chaos Store! I quickly did my victory/happy dance that I only do when no one's looking. Oh! My watch vibrated 6 times before I answered. "Good day Sky, this is Midnight. Please report to the garden for your tour and lessons. See you there." Awesome! I wonder if the garden has pine trees. I quickly pulled up my hood and lightning traveled to the garden.

_**5 hours later**_

Ugh that training was tougher than any other I've ever been to! She's even better than Artemis! I hope I can master this stuff as early as possible. Those pine trees in the garden were HUGE!

_** 20 days later **_

I'm as strong as Zeus now! Ha, if I'm ever going back to earth, I'm going to kick my father's podex! I also managed to get my own garden that has a big pine tree in the middle. I got Percy and Nico to help me build a tree house on it, and yes it is possible to do that because we also used a bit of magic. I bought cushions from the Chaos store and put them in the tree house. I put a TV in there too!

Percy/vapor's pov.

I'm more powerful than Poseidon now! That training really helps. Thalia made us build her a tree house for her. Why didn't she help out too? It _**is **_her tree house. Chaos said that there are about 10 demigods here including us. The rest are from different planets. I heard that Midnight, Sunset, Venom, Eclipse, and Poison are demigods, but who are there parents? Who are the other demigods? I wish I knew.

Nico/Shadow's pov.

I can now summon 2000 undead warriors without breaking a sweat. I am more powerful than Hades now. It was boring to help Thalia so instead, I summoned some undead to help. I doubt the undead liked it though. Percy told us about the demi god stuff and Midnight is a demigod? Wow I didn't expect that although the food here is great. This place is much better than camp Half-Blood. I found out that if you do quests, you can earn Chaos cash. If you do something really amazing, you earn you own ship, or you could buy one but they are REALLY expensive. With a ship, you could travel to other planets in the universe. Until you get a ship, you would have to ride on another person's ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**200 years later**

Thalia/sky's pov.

I never thought I'd ever get this strong. Percy, Nico, and I are now stronger than Midnight. I still remember when we though midnight was impossibly strong. I smiled at that thought.

we now all have our own ships and Nico got himself an arcade.

Percy is now the second strongest person in the universe. Nico and I are now tied at 3rd and Midnight is 4th.

While we were here, we discovered that Sunset is Silena, Arrow is _Michael Yew_, Eclipse is Bianca, Venom is Luke, Nightshade is Zoë, and Poison is _Ethan __Nakamura_. Sunset is in my army, Bianca is in Nico's army, Venom and Poison are in Percy's army, Nightshade is in my army, and Midnight is the commander of the 4th army.

No one knows who she is.

Shadow's pov.

Oh my Chaos! I discovered who Midnight is! She told me to never tell anyone and I swore not too, so sorry I can't tell you either.

Midnight's pov.

_(Flash back)_

_I walked happily into camp and went to the amphitheater. I arrived at camp yesterday and its great here! I love the activities and Chiron is so nice. I skipped to the Hermes table and then, everyone gasped. I looked up and realized, I was claimed! _

_I __thought__ that was the best day of my life, but it was the opposite. From that day on, everything turned worst. _

_I was claimed by Demeter. _

_I went to the cabin in the best mood ever but as the days went on, I couldn't grow a single strawberry. Weeks pasted and the only thing I could grow was flowers. Everyone laughed at me and I was an outcast. _

_One day, when everyone was at a party that I wasn't invited to, I ran away. _

_10 days later, I met Chaos and that was the best thing that happened to me. Chaos took me to his office and showed me some shocking things. Hatred came off me in waves as I continued to watch. I wasn't a daughter of Demeter, she only claimed me because my real mother was afraid to claim me. _

_She begged Demeter to claim me instead, so she wouldn't be punished by her husband. _

_My mother was Persephone, the goddess of spring._

_ (End of flash back) _


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I made up midnight so nico wouldn't be all alone. And no, I am not Midnight. **

**enjoy the story!**

**disclaimer:**

**Percy Jackson belongs to RICK R.**

**(you knew that already though... right?)**

**-percy44442**

* * *

_**4800 years later**_

Percy's pov.

I turned the dummies on and I started practicing. Dummy numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 charged at me. They raised their swords but before they could strike, I attacked. I turned water into ice and stabbed 3 of them, then I used riptide and reduced the others to shreds. Ugh, these dummies are too boring and easy. I have a meeting with Chaos so I have to go now. I mist traveled to his office and waited.

"Good day, Vapor. I have called you here to inform you about your new quest. I want you to promise not to get mad at me. You are needed at planet 56." Chaos stated.

"WHAT!? BUT PLANET 56 IS EARTH!" I shouted.

I tried to control my anger and Chaos waited. 10 min. later, I calmed down and chaos continued. "As you see, Gaea and kronos are raising. They also got Typhon. The demigods couldn't win without you guys." Chaos told me. his expression showed me that he was hiding something, but I didn't ask.

I told Thalia and Nico about this and their reactions were similar. I didn't bother to go and tell midnight because Nico probably did. I still don't know who she is but Nico does and they started dating about 4400 years ago. I left to pack and told my army to go and get ready. 30 min. later, we were already to board our ships. I got on The Stargrazer which is my ship.

We landed 1 mile from camp and I pressed the black button on my ship. The black button turns the ship into a little rectangular box which makes it possible to travel around with it. I mist traveled in to camp half-blood when I sensed that the others where ready.

Annabeth's pov.

I walked in the beach thinking about my perfect boyfriend Mark when I saw a group of cloaked figures appeared in the middle of the camp. the power they possessed were enormous!

The gods and goddesses quickly flashed in and when we raised our weapons, the cloaked figure in the front waved his hands and all the weapons flew to the ground.

How is that even possible?!

"Who are you?!" Zeus thundered.

"Yeah, who are you?! I bet you're not strong at all! Ha, you wear those cloaks because you're _**so**_ ugly that if you search the word "ugly" on Google, it'll you guys!" Mark added.

I smiled proudly at my boy friend while some campers nodded in agreement.

The cloaked figure in the front, obviously the leader, stepped out and said in a surprisingly beautiful and musical voice," we are a few of the men from Chaos's army and we came to help in the war. Do you accept?"

"We'll accept if you can beat Mark!" Zeus shouted with a smug look on his face. it was obvious that Zeus's pride didn't allow him to accept help from a group of strangers.

"Ha, they won't be able to help now! He can't beat Mark! Mark is the strongest in the universe!" I shouted.

"That's hardly fair ... for Mark. I say it's me against all of you that are standing here, including the gods."

He thinks he can beat the gods?! Even I can't do that!

He's such an idiot.

* * *

Percy's pov.

Yes, this is going to be fun!

We all went to the arena and the entire camp started rushing in to watch.

I stood on one side of the arena while the others stood on the other.

Whispers filled the air as people filled into the arena.

"Ready?" Zeus boomed.

"Ready when you are." I replied quietly.

Right after I said that, Ares charged. I step sided and slammed my shield onto the back of his head.

He was crumpled to the ground in a daze.

Aphrodite saw and started charm speaking and I mentally smirked. I pretended to fall for her and when she saw that, she smiled. I then threw a hidden knife at her and she was out. Mark, Jade and Nicki charged at me at once but I summoned 3 water minions and they were quickly skewered by my minions.

Pathetic.

I still can't believe people actually believe in those sitting turtle ducks.

Apollo and Artemis started shooting arrows at me at rapid speeds but I willed the water in the air around me to destroy every single one. one by one they broke into pieces and fell to the ground.

I sent 5 icicles to those two and I didn't need to look to tell that they were out of the picture. I then sent blasts of plasma at the remaining gods as a got bored.

All that happened in 4 min.

3 of those I was standing there doing nothing.

Too easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's pov.

Ugh! How did he defeat us?! He did that without breaking a sweat and he want even scratched! Who is he?! Got to make a plan…

Percy's pov.

We are all in the amphitheater and I decided that it was time.

"Good afternoon camp half-blood; right now, we will all introduce ourselves. If the person wishes to, they could reveal their identities." I stated.

Luke stood up and walked to the front of the amphitheater.

"My name is Venom." He stated.

Annabeth immediately recognized his voice and leaped up immediately.

"Luke!" she shouted out in joy and she ran forward to hug him.

Luke step sided immediately and hissed," get away from me _Annabeth."_ He said her name with so much venom in his voice that she flinched.

Annabeth looked bewildered and desperately squeaked, "What? Why? Its m-me!" her face was full of hurt and anger bottled up in me.

She's hurt when Luke does this to her while it doesn't bother her a bit when _**I**_ left?!

Thalia calmed me down a bit and I was able to stay focused. "I hate you for what you've done to Percy." Luke said back and then walked back to his chair.

Annabeth stood there stiff with shock and disbelief with a hurt look frozen on her face as she slowly stumbled back to her seat.

Unfortunately for her, Zoe lost her patients and pushed past her onto the stage and stated, "The name's Nightshade, but I'm also known as Zoë."

many people's eyes widened as they stared at her in surprise and wonder.

As this continued, everyone introduced there selves and we left to our cabin.

Chaos did a pretty good job, I must admit. The inside was gigantic but on the outside, it was just a small pitch black cabin than had the entire universe painted on it , but the stars, planets - everything moved.

suddenly, I sensed someone behind me so when she neared, I kicked her and she flew 20 ft. to the left and crashed into the Ares cabin. Her cap flew off in the middle of that fall so she embarrassed herself greatly.

I knew it would be her.

Nico's pov.

I walked into the cabin with Midnight. We shared a bunk; she's on the top and I'm on the bottom. Percy and Thalia shared one too. They started dating before me and Midnight. Thalia was already in the cabin but Percy wasn't in yet. He came in and filled us in on what happened. "Serves her right." I muttered. They heard and they agreed.

I felt kind of special being the only one besides Chaos who knows who Midnight is and what she looks like.

Thalia's pov.

Ha, Perce totally turned the gods into crow food in that battle! Plus, I could tell that he wasn't even trying. I enjoyed watching that battle so much! Then, that daughter of Athena tried to attack him, and Percy turned her into fresh kill!

I hope Vapor kicks Mark, Jade, and Nicki's podex! "Serves her right." Nico muttered. We heard and we agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's pov.

In the morning, I woke up at 5 a.m. and went outside. Today, we will start training the campers. I told Charon to tell the campers to go to the arena when they're finished with breakfast and I went to the arena. Nico, Midnight, and Thalia arrive 5 min. later and we sparred. I waited for about an hour and that's when I stopped waiting and had a conversation with Thalia. The campers today are so lazy! Nico summoned 1000 skeleton warriors and we started practicing, _again._ They were all gone in 4 min. I then summon 1000 water minions and we practiced some more. 3 minutes later, they all turned into puddles of water. Finally, 2 campers arrived and they were young, probably 8 or 9 years old. When they saw us, they looked unsure and backed out of the arena. We all frowned. They didn't need to be scared, it's not like we're going to hurt them (unlike Mark.)

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

FINALLY, THE PEOPLE ARE ALL HERE! "Alright everybody, we will start our training today and from now on, everyone must be here by 6 a.m. in the morning! First, we will be running, everyone must run at least run 3 miles. Any extra miles would be extra credit. The person who runs the most laps would get an extra 10 minutes break. Begin!" Everyone started running and guess who's at the very end? If you guessed Mark and his gang, then you are correct. Soon, the most of the people finished and most were from the Aphrodite cabin. The cabins with more stamina continued but our siblings were already finished. Humph, they are _**so**_ weak, I don't know what the gods and campers were thinking. Soon, almost everyone was out but Piper, the Stolls, Leo, Katie, and Clarisse. Then, Katie was out followed by Piper. They had run 5 miles. Then, Connor and Leo were out. They ran 6 miles. Finally, Travis stopped which left Clarisse as the winner. We still awarded Piper, the Stolls, Leo, and Katie 5 extra minutes. "Good job Clarisse and see you in 20 minutes every body!


	9. Chapter 9

_**2 days later **_

Midnight's pov.

This place brings bad memories.

_(Flashback)_

_ Today is my 6__th__ day at camp. My life is miserable. Today, I tried __so __hard to grow a cactus, but like always, I failed. "Ha-ha! Look at her; she can't even grow a sprout! Are you sure that she's a daughter of Demeter, because it doesn't look like it!" yelled Bruce, my half-brother. All the others fell to the floor laughing. I chocked down a sob and tried to hold my tears back. "Aw! Look at her! She's crying! CRY BABY!" shouted Rose. The others were now laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. More people mocked me and that's when I sprinted to the cabin and collapsed on my bunk. I then cried I eyes out. _

_ The next day_

_ It was my break time and I quickly jogged away from my siblings. I haven't gone far when a new camper came stumbling in camp. A medic rushed over and carried him away on a stretcher to be treated. _

_ The next day_

_ The new kid's name is Tyler. He was claimed immediately as a son of Hermes. Since he is new, I decide to try and make my first friend. When I walked over, I introduced myself and he smiled. We talked for a bit and I almost thought I would finally make a friend, but Bruce just had to ruin it. _

_"Hi Tyler, What are you doing with this loser? She's the big loser of camp half-blood!" Bruce exclaimed. _

_Tyler then quickly looked at me with disgust and walked off ignoring me. I ran to the forest and sobbed. The tree nymphs were no help, they looked at me with pity and whispered among their selves._

_ The next day_

_ As I walked out of my cabin for lunch, Rosalie yelled, "Look at her! She's nobody! From now on, we shall all call her nobody!" _

_Everyone cheered. _

_They loved my new nickname. I sadly ran to Chiron but stopped myself. If I told him, he won't believe me. Then, my siblings would tease me even harder. I sat at the end of the Demeter table because no one would even get near me. _

_I was miserable. _

_I slowly and quietly at my lunch but before I finished, Lily threw food at me and dumped her entire untouched cup of chocolate milk into my hair. After that, Chiron came. _

_"OMG! THAT LOSER OVER THERE GOT MAD AT US FOR DOING NOTHING AND TRIED TO DUMP HER CHOCOLATE MILK ON US! SHE MISSED AND IT LANDED ON HERSELF!" Lily yelled with fake innocence and sadness in her eyes and voice. _

_Chiron believed her and I got a week of cleaning the stables. Tears welled up in my eyes as Chiron left. As soon as he was gone, my siblings high fived each other and many looked at me with a smug smile on their faces. I rushed to the restroom and cried while I tried to get the food and milk out of my hair. _

_I hate my life._

_ (End of flashback.)_


	10. nico the cheerleader

Nico's pov.

I hate this place and especially Annabeth, Jade, Mark, and Nicki. I really can't wait to go back to the void. I walked to the arena and watched Percy train the weaklings. One awesome gift we all got from chaos was mind reading. I looked into the camper's minds and almost exploded into laughter. They were all ready to hit the sack and they were saying some pretty nasty things about Percy in their minds. Ha, and Percy is even going super easy on them! Vapor is now training then sward fighting and the little 8 year old were paired up with Mark. I immediately knew Percy wasn't the one who paired them up.

_Ha! This will be easy!_ Mark thought. Wow. He's so mean. The kid looked scared to death and was trembling. By the look on mark's face, he noticed that too. Mark smiled triumphantly as they began to spar. The little kid was out immediately and _Mark_ started boasting how he is the best in the world. Percy said, "how about I teach you how to fight and Mark, go find someone you own size to fight with?" the little kid looked at Perce with fear in his eyes as if he thought Percy was just going to beat him up. Oh wait, he is thinking that.

Percy gently instructed him on how to hold a sword and the little kid whose name is Samuel (although he insisted on being called Sammy) relaxed noticeably and looked as if he was enjoying it. I quickly skimmed his mind and he is enjoying it. Then, Thalia came in and stated, "Let's have a bet. I bet that Perce would teach the disarming technique next. If I'm right, you would have to do a cheerleading routine for Percy with pink shiny pom-poms. If he doesn't teach the disarming technique next, then I do the cheerleading routine." "You're on," I said as Midnight came strolling in. I updated Midnight and she bursted in to laughter because at that moment, Percy taught the next move…

the disarming technique. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I screamed to Percy in his mind. Thalia smirked. This is so horrible. I grabbed the pink pom-poms and started the routine. It was so humiliating and embarrassing. Plus, Midnight just had to video tape it. Midnight's second in command walked in and fell to the floor with laughter. I couldn't blame him. I then finished the routine with the splits, or at least trying to do the splits and then walked past Thalia. I gave her my super deluxe I'll-kill-you-later glare and stalked off to the cabin.

Percy's pov.

Best entertainment ever.

**-thank you for your support! **


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's pov.

10 days has passed since Nico's cheerleading routine. I heard that he's going to get his revenge today. Midnight has been helping him plan. I feel bad for Thalia, because if Midnight helps… let's just say it won't be pretty.

Camp half blood is so boring. I wish I was back in the void.

Thalia's pov.

I wonder what Nico is planning today. I slowly walked to the arena and destroyed 10 dummies in 1 min. ugh there's no excitement here.

"AHHHHHHH! MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING!" screamed Kevin, the 9 years old son of Apollo. Finally, something to do! I ran forward and told all the campers to stand back and enjoy the show. They listened to me from the shock and I was relieved. We wouldn't want campers in our way. We charged. Percy created a whirlpool so powerful and large; it was 100 times more powerful Poseidon's. 200 monsters were out from the whirlpool of doom and mow there is only 1,800 monsters left. I summoned lightning and another 200 were down. Nico then call the dead and 2000 skeletal warriors appeared. We didn't even break a sweat. Then Midnight made vines grow out of the ground and strangled another 200. Could she be a daughter of Demeter? Percy then shot plasma and more monsters perished. I still find it unfair how he could shoot plasma. Nico got shadows to suck all the monsters within reach in to Tarturus, and I controlled the air to make the hellhounds float into the air and drop 20 ft. to the ground. Finally, midnight controlled the flowers to rip the remaining monsters to shreds. The titan atlas came forward. Percy shot 2 plasma balls at him and atlas bellowed in rage. Then, Percy chanted the spell and atlas was back under his burden, the sky. Now, the camper's eyes were bulged out as they stared at us in amazement. All four of us never moved an inch during the whole battle.

Suddenly, reinforcements came and we walked forward. Without missing a beat, Percy shot 4 flaming arrows at the Scythian dracaenae without looking. The nemean lion lunged and I shot lightning into his mouth. 8 Laistrygonian giants started this way but Midnight quickly choked them to Tarturus. After that, kampe arrived but nico summoned 500 skeletal warriors and kampe was down. The hydra appeared but Perce made it explode. Yep, hydra now equals dead. 3 giant stalked over but Percy and nico lunged forward with their swards (that now looked different) and finished the first 2. We looked more closely and discovered that the 3rd was Porphyion. "You can't kill us without the help of the gods!" he wailed loudly. We just did you idiot. Then, death breath killed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody's pov.

After the unexpected attack, the 4 heroes walked away and the campers were still in shock. Mark and his gang were red with fury and secretly planned a meeting at 1 a.m.

Annabeth's pov.

How did those jerks get so strong?! They like defeated those monsters so quickly! My totally awesome boyfriend called us over for a meeting and I happily walked over. "Right, meet me in the forest tonight at 1 a.m. for a meeting." Mark whispered furiously and stormed away. The rest of us left to whatever they were going. I've decided to secretly try and find out more about Vapor and his little friends. They've made a horrible enemy and anyone who gets in my way will not succeed, mark my words.

Nico's pov.

At night, I had a bad feeling so I walked over to Midnight. She was walking over to me too so I figured that she was thinking the same thing.

Midnight's pov.

I had a bad feeling so I walked over to Shadow. He was walking over to me too so I figured that he was thinking the same thing. Percy and Thalia were going to bed and didn't get the bad feeling although I knew why. Nico and I are more powerful during the night than the day; for example, our senses are sharper. Percy and Thalia are better during the day. Nico and I sneaked out into the forest and that's when we heard talking. We headed towards the noise and listened. "For example, we would be much more powerful, maybe even more than the four jerks! So would you like to follow me and become a spy for Gaea? Forget camp, everyone here are weaklings." Mark whispered with excitement. The others instantly agreed except for Nicki. She looked reluctant. "p-please let m-me think a-a-about it" she stammered. "Weakling!" Annabeth sneered. Fine, but if you let out the secret, then I'll rip you to pieces!" Mark growled. Nicki whimpered and nodded. Nico and I quietly ran back to the cabin. We informed Perce and Thals and they gasped. They didn't think Annabeth would do that. We already suspected the other 3 but Annabeth? Wow.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up at 6 and woke up nico by shaking him very hard. He is not a morning person. I'm not one either but today, we will tell the camp about the 4 traitors. Sky and vapor also woke up from Nico's complaining got dressed by snapping their fingers. We walked to the mess hall quietly and when we walked in, everyone fell silent. We walked to the front and Chiron trotted in. perfect timing. "Good morning; today, I want to talk about something very important: spies." Percy said coldly. At the mention of the word spy, the 4 traitors squirmed a bit and looked very uncomfortable. They exchanged worried glances and they inched closer together. I smiled…


	13. Chapter 13

Percy's pov.

"I believe that we have some spies in this camp. And their names are, Mark, Annabeth, Jade, and Nicki." I stated. "What, How could you accuse them like that?! Just because you don't like then doesn't mean you could just accuse them like that! You don't even have proof!" mark's followers yelled in fury. "As a matter of fact, we do." Midnight said lazily. Thalia then sneered at the traitor's expressions, although Annie only seemed dazed. Midnight then took out a voice recorder and pressed play. When they saw that we've won, they all started to run but nico caught them easily. That's when I noticed that Annabeth didn't move at all. She just stood there with a confused and empty look in her eyes. Mark noticed too and panicked. I skimmed his mind and saw…

Mark's pov.

When Annabeth just stood there, I panicked because if they find out, I'm doomed.

_Flashback_

_I finally managed to steal it! I stole an obedience potion from the Hecate cabin! I was filled with excitement; I can't wait to sneak some into Annabeth's drink. When it was time for dinner, I poured the potion into Annabeth's smoothie._

_ End of flashback_

Percy's pov.

That jerk! I need to tell the others that! I was about to tell Thalia but from the way they were clinching their fists and looking at Mark with pure hatred, I'm guessing that they already knew. I knew we needed proof so I started thinking. That's when the Hecate came in, late. They were panting and explained, "sorry were late, but we just realized that our obedience potion was missing and we forgot to look at the time!" great, they came in just in time! Chiron immediately looked at Mark and he yelled, "Hey, what are you look at me for? I wasn't the one who stole it!" "That's a lie!" shouted Will from the Apollo cabin. The traitor looked at all of us in horror and sprinted out of camp.

Coward.


	14. Chapter 14

THALIA'S POV.

We watched then run away and stopped anyone who tried to follow. "We'll take care of this," we told them. When they were almost at the border, we flashed in front of them and Percy trapped them in an unbreakable ice cage. The ice won't melt until Perce tells it to. next, Nico added a few skeleton guards to prevent anyone from breaking the cage from the outside. Percy then remembered that Gaea is the earth goddess so he covered the floor in and around the cage with ice. I then charged the cage with electricity. The campers looked satisfied. Annabeth still stood there with a confused and determined look on her face. I skimmed her mind and realized that she was determined to find out what happened. She doesn't remember a thing! I felt Percy and midnight doing the same. Nico already finished like me. I looked deeper into her mind and I froze.

Annabeth's pov.

I was extremely confused. All I remember was eating with my friends at dinner. I thought about everything that happened. Soon after Percy left, I found mar- that jerk cheating on me with Kelly, daughter of Aphrodite. I was heartbroken; not about that cheater cheating on me, but because I cheated on Percy. I felt like the world's biggest idiot. Only now, did the truth came crashing down on me. Before, it seemed like a dream and I never really realized that I made the biggest mistake in my life. I took the best thing in my life and tossed it away like yesterday's trash. I dumped the man who held the sky for me, saved me many times, saved the world several times, gave up being a _**god**_ for me, treated me like a princess, and so much more for that idiotic selfish jerk who couldn't even hold a sward correctly. The only monster that he ever defeated was a baby hellhound, and he almost died trying. What did I ever see in him?! For a daughter of Athena, I was _really, really_ stupid.

Nico's pov.

Hum, looks like that wasn't the real Annabeth. Good, because that would make Percy happier (although I would swear on my life the Perce would never ever cheat on Thalia), and because of what mar-that weakling did, he'll get an even bigger punishment. I grinned evilly in satisfaction as I thought of the possible punishments. Speaking of punishments...

*_imagine the temperature dropping 10 degrees and nico smiling evilly at Thalia*_

No one's pov.

Midnight walked over to the Hecate cabin councilor and asked, "When did the potion disappear?" "I'm not sure because we haven't checked out potions in a while, but from the looks of it, it seems that it was taken a long time ago." She replied. The rest of the cabin nodded in agreement and Midnight and started walked back to her original position.

Right when her left foot touched the ground, the air rippled and a group of roughly 6,204 monsters appeared out of a newly formed brown, muddy portal. It seemed that this time, the monsters were chosen more carefully. In the back stood: the chimera, echidna, and the erymanthian boar. On the left side was: the calzmonian sow, the hydra (didn't Percy kill it in the last battle?), the Lydian drakon, and the manicore. On the right side was: the nemean lion, and the sphinx (wait, how did they get her to join?). Above their head were hundreds of stymphalian birds and hundreds of pit scorpions littered the floor. The sky grew darker and the air dropped at a really fast rate. Then to everyone's surprise, it started snowing and that soon turned into a blizzard. The campers were all shivering from the cold although the chaos warriors weren't fazed. The air in front of us then shimmered and then…


	15. Chapter 15

**AN/ good day to all readers, I have decided to abandon this story.**

…**.**

**Just kidding! **** I would never even think about doing that! **

**From now on, I will be including a trivia question per chapter and if you get it right, you could ask me a question about my story. I will answer it truthfully. (I'll PM you if you get it right.)**

**The trivia question would be at the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy this new chapter! **

Percy's pov.

Khione, the goddess of snow stood before us and by the looks of it, she has gotten a lot stronger. She brought a new wave of monsters, so now stood in front of us were 12,748 new monsters. She brought: many hyperborean giants, lycaon and his wolf pack, Ma Gasket and her sons, and karpoi, grain spirits. The land scape was now covered in all kinds of grain as the karpoi were rushing through them with barely contained excitement. The campers were stiff with fright and some even fainted from the shock and the cold.

I finally noticed that chaos sent more solders so we now had about 900 warriors. A sighed in relief as they all locked shields and got read for the furious attack. Then, that evil snow lady slowly raised her hand, signaling lycaon and his pack to attack. All of the chaos warriors switched to silver weapons and lycaon growled. I couldn't help but smirk and some of the campers looked at me like I was insane. Lycaon then howled and the wolves howled too. Then they all charged at us at very high speeds but we were faster. Our archers immediately responded and a rain of arrows showered onto the bewildered wolves. Soon, all was left was golden dust. Lycaon looked one more time at his pack before he fled to safety, abandoning khione.

We all put back the silver weapons and got out what we desired to use. I took out a disguised and upgraded riptide and nico took out his disguised and upgraded sword. Thalia took out 2 imperial gold knives decorated with lightning designs while midnight took out her unbreakable diamond sword decorated with flowers made of precious metals. Finally, all of the monsters attacked at once hoping to overwhelm us. When the monsters neared, Thalia charged her knives with electricity and Nico summoned 5000 skeleton warriors to help. He put 1000 under Midnight's command the battle started. I slashed, dodged and continuously killed many of the monsters. I finally unfolded my pitch black wings and flew into the sky. The wings were a gift from chaos when I first joined the army. That's when I noticed that I have singlehandedly destroyed the right flank and all that was left of it was piles of gold dust. I then folded up my wings and dropped to the ground like an expert and slammed my fists into the earth. An earthquake quickly followed and all of the monsters within a 10 mile radius fell or exploded into dust by the impact. The warriors took the opportunity and killed the shocked monsters. I then once again shot into the air and dropped Greek fire onto the snow goddess. She screeched before she once again put up her cool attitude. Even with our outnumbered army, we were in the lead and winning but khione wasn't fazed. She just continuously attacked with calmness and triumph clearly etched on her face. I wondered why but the answer then came to me as clear as day: they had reinforcements.

Nico's pov.

Khione slowly raised her hand, signaling lycaon and his pack to attack. I groaned as I put my sword out and reluctantly took out my silver dagger. I preferred using my sword but I could use others as well. All of the chaos warriors switched to silver weapons and lycaon growled. I noticed that Percy smirked and some of the campers looked at him like he was insane but he just shrugged. Lycaon then howled and the wolves howled too. Then they all charged at us at very high speeds but we were faster. Our archers immediately responded and a rain of arrows showered onto the bewildered wolves. Soon, all was left was golden dust. Lycaon looked one more time at the remains of his pack before he fled to safety, abandoning khione. Coward.

I sighed in relief as we all put back the silver weapons and got out what we desired to use. I happily took out my trusty sword, Soul Eater, and got into a ready stance. Finally, all of the monsters attacked at once hoping to overwhelm us. When the monsters neared, Thalia charged her knives with electricity and I raised 5000 skeleton warriors to help. I put 1000 under Midnight's command knowing that she enjoyed commanding them and the battle officially started. I willed all the shadows to form knives and shot them toward the monster army. I then let my ADHD take over and the rest was a blur. I noticed Percy dropping the Greek fire onto the cold hearted goddess, khione. She screeched in pain before she once again put up her cool attitude. Even with our greatly outnumbered army, we were in the lead but khione wasn't fazed or worried at all. She just continuously attacked with calmness and triumph clearly etched on her face. Suddenly, Percy shot into the air and a look of understanding and fear replaced the look of determination on his face.

* * *

**AN/ **

**TRIVIA: what movie did this quote come from?**

**"So is this an audience or a mosaic?"**

**PM me the answer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I will be redoing a few chapters because they honestly suck. **

**My computer is FINALLY fixed!**

**Plus, thank you all for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**-percy44442**

Percy's pov.

I flew into the air and shot 4 blasts of plasma onto snow woman before I told the people what's going on. I sent a message to the gods and in a flash, Hephaestus sent 400 really high quality automatons. They charged quickly into battle and the campers fought with renewed strength at the sight of reinforcements. I dived back into battle but this time, I mostly used my powers. Nico, Midnight and Thalia noticed this and quickly switched to power mode. The enemy's weapons turned to daisies, many just got drowned, and 5000 skeletal warriors appeared out of the ground. Then, the sky darkened and lightning flashed; monsters died one by one from the lightning. When it looked as if we might be winning, there was a sudden flash and was quickly followed by a huge crashing sound. My eyes widened at the following events. When the smoke and dust cleared, there stood 4 large shadows coming toward us. As they got closer, we noticed that they were giants. By the time they came into view, we noticed more were behind. They had brought 5,974 more monsters.

When I was about to shout ATTACK, there was another flash and another wave of monsters appeared. This kept continuing as the campers stood there, shocked. Soon, 10 more waves of monsters appeared. Nico summoned 100,000 skeletal warriors and Hephaestus sent 500 more automatons. The air suddenly smelled of the sea and the Cyclops army stood before us. I cursed as I noticed that this wasn't enough.

Without another word, I charged towards the enemy bringing down monsters in one downward arc. That powerful attack got the attention of Lapetus, the Titan of mortality. He grinned evilly and charged.

I jumped back but quickly lunged at him, this time feinting his powerful attack. I dodged just in time to miss a blow to the neck but I quickly sent a hard punch towards his exposed ribcage, knocking him off a knee and onto the ground.

He stumbled back and had to spin to his left to avoid being cut open by my blade. At this point, I was simply toying with him but he was panting loudly. I did one final blow and he showered into golden dust.

I ran to nico and watched as he sent a hard kick towards Perses' stomach and he too turned to golden dust. I suddenly turned around and swatted away the blade of Atlas with the hilts of my sword, causing the son of Lapetus to stumble and fall.

He quickly jumped up with fury and attacked wildly. His anger consumed him as his attacks were more and more carless. I soon brought my sword down in a downward arc towards his head. Because of his anger, he failed to dodge in time and disintegrated in to golden dust.

I turned back to see the campers and Gaea's Army in a full-scale battle. Nico thrusted his sword behind him without looking, impaling a Telekhine before he was engulfed by a shadow and reappeared behind Katie just in time to kill a Hellhound that was lunging at her.

Katie was on her feet and once again was back in the battle. Midnight ran over impaling 7 enemy Cyclops at once before hopping back into the crowd of fighting people. Nico raised an eyebrow but had no time to speak when he turned left to kill the enemy centaur. Another centaur made a wild slash to death breath's left side only to have him block the strike and then lock his blade between the centaur's swords. Nico than easily killed it with a powerful shadow attack that destroyed the monsters within a 17 mile radius.

I turned to meet the blade of Oceanus, and he growled when he noticed. He lunged forward using his titan speed as he threw an ice dagger towards my face. In a blur, I turned it back to water and returned it back to its owner as icicles. He screamed in pain as the icicles made their mark in his eyes. He cursed loudly and brought down his ice spear trying to impale me with one blow. I shook my head in amusement as I once again turned it to water cutting a nearby monster.

I quickly finished him and moved on. I ran towards the enemy army and demolished the entire right flank before I challenged khione. I dashed forwards with my blade aimed at her right arm but she intercepted it at the last minute attempting to kick me in the chest. I ducked and swept at her foot causing her to fall to the ground. I charged toward the minor goddess and sent one final blow to her heart causing her to explode into golden dust.

I ran to Thalia and sent a ball of plasma towards Tethys, the wife of Oceanus and the mother of rivers, springs, clouds, streams, and fountains. The plasma hit her square into the chest and she flew back 10 ft. into several monsters. She than looked down disbelievingly as she disintegrated.

**Time skip 1 hour later**

Soon, the tides were turning and we had the upper hand once again. Nico continuously summoned the undead, midnight turned the enemy's weapons to flowers and fought ferociously, Thalia started a huge storm and picked of monsters one by one, and I was a deadly weapon of destruction. I weaved through the monsters like a graceful dancer and the enemy numbers were demolishing fast. Soon, it was day break and the enemies left all in a flash, as if they were never here before.

I quickly scanned the battle field finding many dead or badly wounded campers. The solders of chaos were all fine, being extremely skilled fighters. About half of the battle field was covered in vines, ivy, etc. and the whole place reeked of death; probably from the undead nico summoned. Most of the ground was charred from lightning and some parts were soaked. I finally summoned a medical tent since the infirmary was destroyed and soon, that place was full.

Nico's pov.

I shadow traveled to the cage the carried the traitors to find the cage busted open and the traitors gone. We were so busy fighting that we didn't even remember to check! Eh, they're so weak that they won't be a problem. I sent a message to the rest of the chaos army with my awesome newly upgraded watch. I then dusted of my clothing and shadow traveled away to meet midnight for dinner.

Annabeth's pov. (Bet you didn't expect this)

Who are those people? Just like my mother, I hate not knowing anything. I huffed and waited my turn to have my injuries fixed. It was nothing major. I just have a broken toe, broken arm, and broken leg. The rest all healed from the ambrosia and nectar. I got the broken toe when it was stepped on by a g- wait why am I telling you this?! (Did Annabeth seem a bit OOC? I'm not sure. If so, sorry!)

**Time skip 2 hours**

Percy's pov.

I sat down on my king sized bed and sighed. This place is boring, and I miss the void. I stood up and mist traveled to nico. He looked up when I arrived and we both knew what we were thinking. We were homesick.

**Time skip 2 hours and thirty minutes (plus five seconds)**

I sat there thinking about the void when suddenly, an evil laugh filled the air and without warning, an Aphrodite camped fell with a spear through her neck. This could only mean one thing, Gaea's army is back. The air was soon filled with the sound of swords clashing, screams and so on. I jumped in and started my graceful dance across the battle field. I slashed, dodged, skewered, lunged without paining attention; soon, half of the monsters were gone. Unfortunately, they were replaced as fast as they were killed.

**Time skip 30 minutes**

As it finally looked as if we were winning, the area darkened and the air turned cold. Shadows thickened and…

* * *

**Yay, one chapter down, many more to go!**

**Trivia**

**Where did this quote come from?**

"**All right, enough of this. I want that paper on the count of three. One, two... Oh, look! Bananas!"**

**Plus, while you're waiting, here are some suggestions of stories. I'm not forcing you too, but they are really good.**

Altered Destinies by Anaklusmos14

Lord Perseus Child of Rome by Anaklusmos14

**-percy44442**


	17. Chapter 17

Sry, but this is an A/N.

Now I'm terribly sorry, but I am going to put this on hiatus.

I just can't think of anything to write.

I will be starting a new story though.

BUT, I am VERY slow at typing… I will be intending to make the chapters longer. At least 1000 words.

What pairing should I do? I am too lazy to do a poll.

Comment:

Percy/artemis Percy/Annabeth Percy/Zoë Percy/Thalia Percy/Bianca other

Now I **won't** do:

Percy/Hestia Percy/Aphrodite Percy/Harlem boy/boy girl/girl Percy/piper

Thanks for the support, and if you have any ideas, feel free to p.m. me.

-percy44442


	18. Chapter 18

**Good day my fellow readers! From the poll, Percy/Thalia won, but Percy/Annabeth was VERY close.**

**(Lost by 2 votes)**

**So, the new story will be Percy/Thalia. **

**I know that some of you guys are pretty disappointed that it's Percy/Thalia so I WILL be doing the other pairings too. Personally, I myself am a huge Percabeth fan but I will write other pairings too.**

**Sometime in the future, I will be doing:**

**Percabeth**

**Pertemis**

**Percy/Zoë**

**Percy/Bianca **

**Percy/… Clarisse? (I might do it, I might not)**

**It will probably take years or something to do ALL of them but I WILL do them so keep your eyes open! **

**Don't forget, I'm only 11 so there will be more of me. (I hope I will improve a lot.)**

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it as not many people read the author's note, **

**So please check the new story out **

**By the way, some really good stories are:**

Lord Perseus Child of Rome by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Zoë

Altered Destinies by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Zoë

Intertwined Destinies by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Zoë

The Queen's Champion by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Artemis

**I'm not forcing you to read then, but they are really good **

**-percy44442**


End file.
